ben_10_experiment_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Experiment Crew
Ben 10: Experiment Crew is an American animated television series and the sixth installment of Ben 10 franchise, in the United States. Man of Action Entertainment, consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly and Steven T. Seagle, created the franchise. Note: Helen Wheels is not appear in this series, because, Wheels is only appear from Ben 10: Omniverse and Stitch is a guest appearance from this series. Therefore, I need to change and shake things up around here. Plot After the events of Omnimatrix, Crashhopper: Face of the Depths and Sparky II: The Next Chapter, Ben, Rook, Manny, Bug-Lite, Solid, Hobble, Crashhopper, Stinkfly, Slapback and Lucario joins forces with Sparky (221), Reuben (625), Yaarp (613), Angel (624), Felix (010), Sample (258), Bonnie (349), Clyde (350). With the Omnitrix, Stitch and his cousins & a bunch of gadgets and weapons, He creates the Experiment Crew. In Season 2, Sparky, Yaarp, Angel, Felix and Sample some mission suits. In Season 3, They now ware basketball cloths with they are in their new home, and the join forces with a female Galvan named Luhley. The Omnitrix changes it's appearance at the end of every season. Ben 10: Experiment Crew ''is a great series. Characters Main Characters * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Manny Armstrong * Bug-Lite * Solid Plugg * Hobble * Crashhopper * Stinkfly * Slapback * Lucario * Luhley (Season 3-Season 7) Main Experiments * Stitch (626) * Angel (624) * Sparky (221) * Felix (010) * Yaarp (613) * Sample (258) * Reuben (625) * Dark End (630) * Bonnie (349) * Clyde (350) * Richter (513) * Nosy (199) * Swirly (383) * Belle (248) * Elastico (345) * Morpholomew (316) * Babyfier (151) * Finder (458) * Dupe (344) * Swapper (355) Omnitrix Aliens Ben's Aliens * Four Arms * Heatblast * XLR8 * Diamondhead * Cannonbolt * Shock Rock (unlocked in Season 2) * Upgrade (removed in Season 2) * Grey Matter (removed in Season 3) * Rath (unlocked in Season 3) * Overflow (removed in Season 3) * Humungousaur (unlocked; Season 3) * Wildvine (removed in Season 3) Kevin's Aliens * Quad Smack * Hot Shot * Rush * Crystal Fist * Wreckingbolt * Bootleg * Dark Matter * Undertow * Thornblade * Skunkmoth * Bashmouth '''Main Villains' * Vilgax * Forever Knight Cast The voice cast for the TV series is made up, and new cast members to replace former actors who retired, died or departure. * Alec Medlock as Ben 10 * Wesley Singerman as Glitch * Phil LaMarr as Rook Blanko * Alyson Stoner as Helen Wheels * Kate Micucci as Luhley * Benjamin Diskin as Stitch * Steven Jay Blum as Sparky * Bumper Robinson as Felix * Ashley Johnson as Angel (Season 1) * Kate Higgins as Angel (Season 2) * Kristen Schaal as Angel (Season 3) * Scott Wolf as Yaarp (Season 1) * Derek Stephen Prince as Yaarp (Season 2) * Mikey Kelley as Yaarp (Season 3) * Jeff Glen Bennett as Sample * Rob Paulsen as Reuben * Frank Welker as Dark End * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Bonnie * Rocky McMurray as Clyde * Kevin Michael Richardson as Richter * Bobcat Goldthwait as Nosy * Wallace Shawn as Swirly * Cree Summer-Francks as Belle * Wally Wingert as Elastico * Dave Wittenberg as Morpholomew * Dakota Fanning as Babyfier * Richard Kind as Finder * Bob Bergen as Dupe * Billy West as Swapper * John DiMaggio as Four Arms / Quad Smack * Daryl Sabara as Heatblast / Hot Shot * Josh Keaton as XLR8 / Rush * Roger Craig Smith as Diamondhead / Crystal Fist * Travis Willingham as Cannonbolt / Wreckingbolt * David Kaye as Shock Rock / Humungousaur * David Sobolov as Upgrade / Bootleg * Todd Haberkorn as Grey Matter / Slapback / Dark Matter * Dee Bradley Baker as Rath * Max Mittelman as Overflow / Undertow * David Hornsby as Wildvine / Thornblade * Greg Cipes as Stinkfly / Skunkmoth * Yuri Lowenthal as Vilgax / Bashmouth * John Ratzenberger as Forever Knight * William Brent "Billy" Unger as Kevin 11 Future After the release and financial success of Ben 10: Omniverse, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. and Saban Entertainment announced multiple animated films and TV series being developed featuring Yuri Lowenthal, Todd Haberkorn, Jason Douglas, Steven Jay Blum and Sean Schemmel reprising their roles as Ben Tennyson, Slapback, Beerus, Guilmon, Sparky (221), Palaqua, Hobble and Lucario, respectively, including: * Crashhopper: The Quest for Hope (December 16, 2022)